An Everworld Music Video!
by Rb
Summary: An Everworld Music Video (I'm redundant!) to 'Chained to You' by Savage Garden, goodgood band they were. ::sniff::


::explains this mess::  
  
My current favorite band is Savage Garden, and when I heard the song "Chained to You" on the Affirmation CD, I thought of David and Senna. Not sure how to work a fic around it, I decided to make a music video. It's not one of the sappier songs, like "I Knew I Loved You," but it's still a very cool song. I must have listened to it about...oh, twenty times in the making of this video. To visualize this music video, pretend that Everworld had some sort of AWESOME movie producer and everything in the books was exactly like how it is in the movie, at least from David's POV.   
  
Savage Garden, please don't sue, I love your CDs, and if you want me to design a music video for you in the future, it'll probably look like crap, since I'm not good at writing in a technical style. Scholastic, also don't sue, if I had my way I would have out this song on the Everworld CD (although it probably wasn't made until the CD was published)...of course, if I had my way for a lot of things, the world would be a crazy mixed-up place.  
  
Dedicated to Nicole, who bought me Affirmation in the first place (Y'hear? It's ALL YOUR FAULT!...please don't hurt me.)  
  


**A Lot of David and Senna Scenes Put To Music  
Also Known As an Everworld Music Video  
To the Tune of Chained to You on the Affirmation CD  
Music and Lyrics by Savage Garden  
The Series Everworld is by K. A. Applegate  
Scenes selected by Rb of the Frying Pan**  


  
[Start music video.]  
  
[For a second, the inner-cover image from #1 appears, then dissolves to reveal Savage Garden is setting up on a stage in a theater. David walks in, looking a bit lost and alone. Senna appears, literally. David looks at her with a pleading look in his eyes. The music starts up.]  
  
[David and Senna in car, beginning of #1, sitting stiffly.]  
  
_We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
And I think about it all the time_  
  
[Senna mouths the word "No", gets snatched up by Fenrir, David runs toward her.]   
  
_Sweet temptation rush all over me  
And I think about it all the time  
Passion desire so intense, I can't take it anymore because_  
  
[From #2, Senna in a robe, moonlight shining on her. David, Christopher, and Jalil gape.]  
  
_I feel the magic all around you_  
  
[David's in front of Loki, trembling in fear.]  
  
_It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you_  
  
[The scene in #3 where David's shirtless, talking to April, from his POV. Senna slides out from behind him, and his vision goes blurry, to see Senna's hair and part of her face, along with April looking angry/worried.]  
  
_And when you looked into my eyes I felt a sudden sense of urgency  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more then just a mystery  
And I think about you all the time_  
  
[David swinging his sword like crazy at the Aztecs.]  
  
_Is this fate is it my destiny  
_  
[David mouths Senna's name while he fights.]  
  
_That I think about you all the time_  
  
[David is driving, shakes ever so slightly, and a disturbed expression comes across his face: obviously, EW Dave has made the transition into the 'Real World'.]  
  
_I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because_  
  
[A younger David trembling in his bed while Donny walks up and our David watches, an expression of rage on his face.]  
  
_I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you_  
  
[David's eyes widen as April starts 'merging' into Senna, from #3]  
  
_I feel the magic building all around you_  
  
[For a while, fast scene change: live-action shots of David snapping out orders, David fighting, David talking to Senna, Senna looking scared, worried, David punching Senna, Jalil yelling at Senna and David getting mad, ending at 'I've got to be chained to you' with the image from the inner cover of #1.]  
  
_I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you_  
  
[The dream sequence from book #1, starting in the field of wildflowers.]  
  
_And I think about it all the time  
And I think about it all the time.  
Tell me it's madness, I barely know you.  
_  
[Senna kising David in the car.]  
  
_We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me_  
  
[Senna on the end of the pier, David and the other staring.]  
  
_Ten steps back you're still a mystery_  
  
[David and the others cavorting for Hel.]  
  
_Acting like a mover shaker to Madonna   
_  
[Another scene of Senna and David, kissing. David doesn't look happy, though.]  
  
_then you kissed me  
I can't take anymore because _  
  
[David wakes up, an odd look on his face. Apparently after the dream earlier in the video.]   
  
_I feel the magic all around you_  
  
[The transition to Everworld, with everyone turning inside out.]  
  
_It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you_  
  
[David pounding the tree in his deluson in book #5.]  
_  
I feel the magic building all around you  
_  
[David arguing with the others; while we can't hear the words, it's obvious he's talking about Senna.]  
  
_I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees_  
  
David gives his crud-eating grin.]  
  
_Like a wannabe_  
  
[Rb starts smacking her head for ideas...er...David asking Galahad for his sword.]  
  
_I've got to be chained to you_  
  
[A shot of Senna working her magic, one of her 'makeovers' to a skeleton.]  
  
_I feel the magic all around you_  
  
[David shaking, trembling, turning away so he can barf from #5.]  
  
_It's bringing me to my knees_  
  
[Until the end of the song, we're back on the stage, with Savage Garden upstage, still playing. We get the feeling the following drama is only visible to us. David approaches Senna, then walks backward a little, afraid. Senna smirks and walks closer as he steps backward, grabbing his hand, arm, neck, whatever she can touch. David finally stops backing up, toughens up a little, and shakes his head, mouthing the word 'No' several times. Senna looks shocked, upset, and then disappears. David looks heartbroken, but doesn't cry.]  
  
_Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
Tell me it's madness,  
I barely know you._  
  
[Savage Garden stops playing, and the curtain drops, obscuring them from view, but David still stands there, obviously upset.]  
  
[End music video.]


End file.
